Pokémon: Aventuras en Alola
by AngyPKM Mary
Summary: ¿Estás preparado para acompañar a Satoshi en una nueva aventura? Sumérgete en esta historia y podrás vivir intensas aventuras y nuevos retos nunca antes vistos. (No es una copia del juego Sol y Luna, la mayor parte de la trama es inventada excepto los pokémon).


**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva aventura.  
**  
 _"-Satoshi: Bueno, ya se acabó… -Dijo Satoshi mientras miraba fijamente al gran edificio de la Liga de Kalos.-  
-Serena (algo triste, porque sabía que el viaje había tocado a su fin): Sí, se acabó…  
Satoshi: ¿Y ahora… qué hago? Ya no me queda nada más que hacer… _

_Serena: Bueno…- Miró a Satoshi fijamente y le dirigió una sonrisa.-Puedes buscarte un nuevo sueño…_

 _Satoshi: Cierto. Pero… ¿Cuál? Ya he logrado todo lo que quería hacer. Todo lo que había estado persiguiendo durante años, ahora…-Dijo con melancolía.- Se acabó…  
Serena: Satoshi, aún te quedan cosas por hacer, tienes toda una vida por delante. Buscar nuevos retos y desafíos es lo que lo hace más interesante, ¿No crees?-Le dirigió una sonrisa al joven. Esto hizo que se alegrara un poco._

 _Satoshi: Sonrió- Tienes razón…  
Serena: Bueno, ¿Te has decidido ya por uno?  
Satoshi: Bueno… Creo que sí.- Se dirigió a su compañera directamente, mirándola a los ojos. Esto hizo que se pusiera bastante nerviosa. Los tonos rojos de sus mejillas empezaban a asomar por momentos.  
Serena: Nerviosa.- Y… ¿Cu-cual es?_

 _Satoshi: Tú, Serena.- Esa voz y esas palabras tan tiernas estremecieron a la joven que, no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Serena: ¿Co-cómo?  
Satoshi: Serena, te quiero.- Y tras estas palabras, el joven empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia los labios de la joven. Cada vez estaban más cerca… Más cerca… Más cerca…"_

Mr Mine: ¡Mr mine!-El Pokémon de Delia le despertó rápidamente mediante constantes sacudidas y gritos de alegría.

Serena: ¿Qué… Qué pasa?- Frotó sus ojos con sus manos.- ¿Dónde…? -Miró de un lado a otro y, después de uno segundos, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la realidad.- ¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué…?- Dijo un tanto ofuscada.- ¿No podías haberme despertado unos segundos más tarde? Estaba en la mejor parte… (¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo llegar a nada con Satoshi ni siquiera en mis propios sueños?) -Pensó la joven.

Delia: ¡El desayuno! ¡Ya está listo! - Dijo mientras golpeaba con una cuchara una taza de cristal para llamar la atención de los jóvenes. 

Satoshi: ¡Ya voy mamá! Mr Mine, gracias por despertar a Serena. Ya puedes irte…  
Mr Mine: ¡Mr Mine! -El meloso Pokémon se acercó a Satoshi con la intención de abrazarlo. Pero Satoshi le detuvo rápidamente.  
Satoshi: Sí,… Sí. Venga, lárgate. -Satoshi aún seguía odiando al pobre Mr Mine. Este, al ver que Satoshi no quería nada con él, abandonó la habitacíón y se puso, de nuevo, a limpiar.- Qué pesada… Otra vez con la maldita aspiradora… Ten cuidado, puede ser letal. -Satoshi aún recordaba sus malas experiencias con la aspiradora.

Serena: Riéndose.- O, ¡Pobrecilla! No creo que sea para tanto Satoshi… Deja de meterte con ella, seguro que se alegra mucho de verte.

Satoshi: Ja… Eso desde luego. -Dijo con un tono sarcástico.- Bueno Serena, ¿has dormido bien? Espero que la cama haya estado a tu gusto.

Serena: Sí, ha sido muy cómodo dormir aquí. Tienes una casa muy bonita. Auque… -Miró de arriba-abajo la cama de Satoshi.- No hacía falta que durmieras en el suelo…  
Satoshi: No es nada, siempre hago esto cada vez que invito a alguien a dormir. Bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar? -Satoshi estaba impaciente por comer el rico desayuno de su madre. Se veía que quería abandonar la habitación cuanto antes.

Serena: Sí, pero… ¿Tendremos que hacer la cama, no?  
Satoshi: No hace falta. Mr Mine lo hace encantada. -Dijo Satoshi con un aire despreocupado.  
Serena: ¿Un Pokémon? Eh… Bueno… Vale… Entonces vamos a desayunar.- Serena se quedó muy sorprendida por las raras costumbres que había en esa casa. Prefirió pensar que eran costumbres japonesas y no la simple holgazanería de Satoshi.

Ambos fueron a la cocina a desayunar. En la mesa había un gran surtido de dulces, varias tazas de té y algunos zumos de distintos sabores. Había una zona curiosamente especial en la que solamente había una hamburguesa, y un vaso con un zumo. Serena se dio cuenta al instante de que ese plato era para el glotón de Satoshi. Por lo que no pudo evitar asomar una carcajada.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar. Delia repartió los dulces que había comprado en los cuencos vacíos que le había puesto a cada uno. Echó té en su vaso y en el de Serena y todos comenzaron a desayunar.

Serena: Dirigiéndose educadamente a Delia.- Muchas gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. Es usted muy amable. -Sonrió.

Delia: O, no tienes que agradecer nada cariño. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. Tantos años han pasado desde ese campamento… Ya pensé que no iba a volver a ver a la mejor amiga de Satoshi. -Dijo Delia alegre.

Satoshi: Sabía que su madre, en cualquier momento, iba a empezar a mencionar algunas cosas de su infancia, por lo que decidió cambiar bruscamente de tema.- Bueno mamá, no molestes a Serena. Seguro que tiene muchas ganas de desayunar…

Delia: O, es cierto. Perdona cariño, me gusta tanto conocer a los amigos de Satoshi que muchas veces no me doy cuenta de lo pesada que puedo llegar a ser…- Serena, miró a Delia apenada y no pudo evitar ser amable con ella.  
Serena: No pasa nada, lo entiendo perfectamente.  
Delia: O cariño, qué amable eres.- Sonrió. - Es una alegría que Satoshi encuentre a amigos tan buenos.- Satoshi carraspeó, y Delia dejó de molestar a su compañera y se dirigió a Satoshi. - Bueno hijo, cuánto me alegro de que hayas ganado la Liga. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… Siempre supe que lo conseguirías. -Se notaban muestras de orgullo en la joven madre.- Viajas tanto y tan lejos que muchas veces me preocupo mucho por ti. Pienso que no comes lo suficientemente bien… Estás muy delgado…- Serena, empezó a reírse. Si supiera Delia…-Cariño, ¿no tienes hambre? -Miró sorprendida la hamburguesa. Estaba intacta.- Cariño, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás enfermo?

Satoshi: No mamá es que… -Miró cabizbajo a Serena. Esta, intentaba adivinar lo que Satoshi intentaba decirle.

Delia: Que empezó a preocuparse.- ¿No te ha gustado cielo?

Satoshi: No te enfades mamá, pero ya no desayuno hamburguesas…-Esto hizo que Delia se sorprendiera bastante. - ¡Serena me hace unos dulces que están riquísimos! Mamá, se le da genial hacer dulces. ¡Están para chuparse los dedos! deberías probar uno. - A Satoshi se le caía la baba pensando en ello.

Delia: ¿Le haces dulces a mi Satoshi? -Delia empezó a encontrar la situación muy interesante.

Serena: Bueno… he… S-Sí…

Satoshi: Mira mamá, éstos son.- Satoshi recorrió toda la cocina hasta llegar a la nevera. Cogió el bol entero de macarons y lo puso en la mesa. Delia, miró sorprendida la gran cantidad de dulces. A Satoshi se le empezó a derretir la boca.

Delia: ¡O, vaya! ¡Tienen una pinta exquisita! -Miró a Serena.- ¿Puedo probar uno cielo? ¿O son todos para Satoshi? -Dijo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la joven.  
Serena: Muy sonrojada.- He.. Cl-claro por supuesto. Son para todos. -Sonrió.  
Satoshi: ¡A comer! - Ni siquiera esperó a que su madre cogiera uno. Se avalanzó rápidamente hacia el bol y atacó todos los macarons que pudo. Delia, que por suerte logró coger uno, probó una pequeña parte del dulce. Por su cara se vio que le encantó.

Delia: Cariño, ¡Qué bien cocinas! Me encantan… Están exquisitos querida.

Serena: Muchas gracias. Los hago con todo mi cariño.

Delia: Ya veo… -Le guiñó un ojo mientras señalaba disimuladamente al devora macarons de Satoshi. Serena se sonrojó mucho y le apartó la mirada.

A partir de ahí todo se hizo silencio en la mesa. Al menos, por las voces, porque Satoshi hacía un ruido estruendoso mientras devoraba todos y cada uno de los macarons junto a su Pikachu.

El desayuno acabó de forma agradable. Todos recogieron la mesa y, justo cuando acabaron, surgió un tema de conversación bastante interesante…

Delia: Cariño. -Miró a Satoshi. Éste prestó toda su atención en ella.- Me han ofrecido un viaje hacia a Alola. Me dieron dos billetes… -Mientras los miraba, continuó hablando.- Tenía pensado viajar contigo para celebrar tu victoria pero… - Miró a Serena.- Creo que te lo vas a pasar mucho mejor con ella. ¿Por qué no vais juntos a explorar esa región? Seguro que os lo vais a pasar genial allí. Hay muchos retos y desafíos que jamás has experimentado. No tiene nada que ver con lo que se hace en otras regiones. Por lo visto, según me contó uno de mis clientes en la posada, allí tienes que superar los retos que te imponen los distintos líderes de las islas. Por cada reto que superes aparecerá un Pokémon dominante que tendrás que desafiar. Dicen que son unos Pokémon bastante especiales, y, si los derrotas, conseguirás un símbolo, que te indicará que has superado el reto. Cada símbolo te permite avanzar hacia nuevos retos y desafíos. Se dice que si consigues todos los símbolos de cada isla, podrás abrirte paso a un lugar misterioso. Pero eso son leyendas… Además… -Continuó hablando mientras observaba la mirada de ilusión de su hijo.- Después de haber conseguido todos y cada uno de los símbolos de esa región, podrás ir al Gran Desafío de Alola. En el que tendrás que demostrar todo lo que has aprendido en esa región haciendo las mismas pruebas, pero compitiendo contra otros retadores. El que gane, se autoproclamará Campeón de la región de Alola. También, se han visto unas formas especiales de algunos Pokémon. Se dice que allí hay un Rapidash que se ha climatizado desarrollando dos alas, pero, eso no es todo, también se ha comentado que ha cambiado su tipo fuego por el tipo agua-volad. No es el único, también hay muchos más Pokémon especiales como este y también hay muchos de ellos que sólo habitan en esa región. Te vendrá bien el viaje para poder conocer esta nueva clase de Pokémon. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece viajar a la Región de Alola? Ten en cuenta que te estoy diciendo muy por encima lo que me han contado de ella. Pero allí te lo explicarán todo muchísimo mejor.

Satoshi: Se quedó muy pensativo. Por una parte le hacía mucha ilusión ir con Serena. Pero, por otra… Le sabía muy mal la idea de volver a dejar a su madre con las ganas de pasar más tiempo con él. No era la primera vez que le hacía algo semejante a su madre.- Pero mamá… ¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya?

Delia: ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas! Pero… Venga, Satoshi. ¡Tienes que ir! Aún eres muy joven cielo. Disfruta bien del viaje con Serena. Tenéis muchas cosas que experimentar aún. Además, prefiero quedarme en la posada. Así ganaré algo más de dinero y tal vez pueda unirme a vosotros algún día. ¡No te deprimas y diviértete! ¡Vete a recorrer mundo! De todas formas,´-Sonrió- ya estoy acostumbrada. -A Satoshi casi se le rompe el alma con lo que su madre le dijo. Pero, no era momento para deprimirse. Le había surgido una grandísima oportunidad que posiblemente no volviera a surgirle nunca más. Así que, ¿Por qué no aprovecharla? - De acuerdo mamá. Iremos a la región de Alola. -Miró a Serena.- Serena, ¿quieres venirte conmigo?  
Serena: Le asintió alegre.- Pero primero debo comentarle esto a mi madre. Tiene que saber a dónde voy.

Delia: No te preocupes cielo. Te esperamos. El teléfono está en la sala principal. -Le indicó-

Serena: Vale, muchas gracias. Por cierto Satoshi. ¿Hay alguna tienda por aquí cerca? Necesito hacer unos recados. Iría yo sola, pero la tablet no tiene cobertura…

Satoshi: Por supuesto, ¡si quieres te acompaño! Avísame cuando quieras irte.

Serena: ¡No! - Vio la cara de sorpresa de Satoshi e intentó arreglarlo.- Es que… Verás, necesito hacer unos recados y, creo, que iría mejor yo sola. Si no te importa. No me perderé, tranquilo. -Le sonrió.

Satoshi: Bueno, está bien. Toma. Aquí tienes las indicaciones. No es muy difícil. Con el pueblo tan pequeño que tenemos no será complicado encontrar los sitios. Espero que te sirva de ayuda. Si quieres te dejo a Pikachu para que te guíe.

Serena: ¡Perfecto! -Guardó la nota y cogió a Pikachu.

Delia: Será mejor que te vayas por la tarde. La tienda no está tan abarrotada por esas horas.

Serena: Tiene razón. Mejor me espero unas horas más.

Delia: Después de comer echaros una siesta. No te preocupes por la hora, yo os aviso cuando sean las 19:00h

Satoshi: De acuerdo, ¡hasta luego!

Tras unas eternas horas de espera y de sueño, por fin fueron las siete de la tarde. Delia, despertó de manera puntual a Serena y dejó durmiendo al dormilón de Satoshi. Serena, no tardó mucho en cambiarse, y, rápidamente, bajó hacia la salida junto con Pikachu.

Delia: ¡Serena! -Se detuvo.- Espera un segundo. Lo he pensado mejor así que… Deja que hable con tu madre mejor. Así no tendrás que hacer tantas cosas. Dame el número y vete a hacer tus recados tranquila.

Serena: O, vaya, muchas gracias. Tome, este es. -Le entregó el Número de teléfono.- Ahora sí, ¡adiós!

Delia: Muy bien, ahora iré a hablar con…

Satoshi: Vera mamá. -Dijo Satoshi con voz ronca mientras bajaba las escaleras. Entre tanto jaleo acabó por despertarse.

Delia: …Eso, con Vera. Así que pórtate bien y no hagas locuras ¿he?

Satoshi: Sí mamá. -Dijo mientras veía a su madre dirigirse hacia el teléfono.

Delia: Marcando el teléfono que le había dado Serena.- (¡Tick!) Vale, creo que he marcado bien…

Vera: ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?. -Vera miraba fijamente a Delia.

Delia: Hola Vera. Soy la madre de Satoshi, se fue con su hija Serena a mi casa, en Kanto, haca dos días, ¿recuerda?  
Vera: Intentando hacer memoria.- ¡O, sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¿Así que usted es la madre de Satoshi? ¡Vaya! ¡No lo parece! Es usted demasiado joven… -La cara de sorpresa de Vera hizo sonreír a la joven madre.

Delia: Muchas gracias, ya veo que no soy la única que se cuida. -Le guiñó el ojo. Vera se sonrojó.

Vera: Vaya, gracias…

Delia: Bueno querida, te he llamado porque quería hablarte de un asunto importante…

…

 ****Serena: ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que un pueblo pudiera a llegar a ser tan pequeño… Y eso que yo vivo en uno…-Serena miraba con gran satisfacción los paisajes tan amplios que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo. Estaba anocheciendo, el sol y los colores del anochecer se sintetizaban formando preciosos colores naranjas y amarillos que se perdían entre las montañas por colores más oscuros y nocturnos.- Es un sitio precioso…  
Pikachu: ¡Pika!  
Serena: O, mira, creo que esta es la tienda. Vamos a echar un vistazo… -Pikachu y Serena entraron en la amplia tienda. Contenía un gran surtido de alimentos de picoteo junto una gran nevera llena de bebidas refrescantes típicas de Kanto. Al fondo, la tienda iba asomando una gran cantidad de ropa de diferentes marcas y aspectos. -Aww, ¡qué ropa tan bonita! Pikachu, vamos a echar un vistazo en esa zona. -Había muchísima ropa veraniega. Entre ella, bikinis, bañadores, trajes de baño, gorros de piscina, gafas para bucear… Y ropa masculina y femenina con los estampados de las ciudades más famosas y visitadas por los turistas.- ¡Vaya! Es increíble la cantidad de ropa que hay en esta tienda. Para ser pequeña vende cosas muy interesantes… -Entre las paredes, había un montón de chaquetas finas de muchos colores. Verdes, amarillas, azules… Incluso había una chaqueta exactamente igual a la que había llevado Satoshi cuando estuvo de viaje por Kalos. Serena, nada más verla, no pudo evitar pensar en su alocado amigo. Una idea había cruzado por su mente.- ¿Perdone? .-Llamó a la dependienta.  
Dependienta: ¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?  
Serena: ¿Tiene ropa veraniega?

…

Delia: Muchísimas gracias por su comprensión. Espero poder hablar con usted en otra ocasión. -Se despidió.

Vera: El placer es mío. ¡Hasta otra!

Delia: Bueno, Satoshi. He hablado con su madre…  
Satoshi: Que se levantó rápidamente del sofá. Delia quiso creer que era por aburrimiento y no porque quería evitar al pobre Mr Mine.- ¿Qué ha pasado mamá? ¿Qué ha dicho?  
Delia: La ha dejado ir. Dice que mientras su hija aprenda cosas nuevas que le sirvan en un futuro, ella está encantada. Así que hijo, me temo que tendrás que aguantarla todo el viaje… -Dijo sarcásticamente.

Satoshi: ¡Qué buena noticia! ¡Iré a decírse…! -Satoshi corrió hacia la puerta, y, cuando hubo dado apenas dos pasos hacia el exterior, se paró en seco al ver una persona justo delante de él. La miró fijamente. ¡Era Serena! Su aspecto tan diferente sorprendió al joven.- ¡Se-Serena! ¿Qué te has…?

Serena: Un poco agitada por el repentino grito de Satoshi.- O, ¿esto? Es un conjunto nuevo que me he comprado en aquella tienda. Alola es una región calurosa, así que, me he comprado el conjunto adecuado para ir allí.-Le sonrió.

Satoshi: Vaya… Veo que ya vienes preparada… ¡Te queda muy bien, Serena! -Esa sonrisa picarona del joven hizo sonrojar a Serena. Que no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa.

Serena: Gracias Sato…

Satoshi: Aunque… No sé porque te has tomado tanta molestia en prepararte… -Dijo seriamente.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices, Satoshi? -La alegría de Serena desapareció repentinamente. Algo bueno no se esperaba.- ¿Qué pasa?

Satoshi: Bueno… Ya sabes… Tu madre… Ah… -Se frotó el cabello.- ¿Cómo te lo digo…?

Serena: Espera… ¿No me ha dejado ir contigo? -Serena empezó a disgustarse.- ¿Ha dicho que no? -Al ver que su compañero no respondía empezó a alterarse.- Satoshi, ¡díme algo!

Satoshi: ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Está bien… -La miró cabizbajo.- Pues verás… Tu madre, ha dicho que será mejor que te vayas a…

Serena: ¿A casa? -Ya muy alterada.- ¡Satoshi!

Satoshi: … A Alola conmigo y que pases una buena experiencia allí… -El malvado Campeón de Kalos empezó a reírse a carcajadas. La cara de enfado y alivio de su amiga hacían más exagerada la risa.

Serena: ¡Satoshi! -La cara de enfado de Serena cambió a una cara sonriente. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas con su amigo.

Satoshi: Era una broma, no pretendía enfadarte… La cara que has puesto… JAJAJAJAJA -Satoshi no podía contener su euforia y cayó al suelo riéndose a carcajadas. Delia, que escuchó todo el escándalo, salió fuera, y al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo y manchándose el pijama le soltó una buena bofetada con el trapo de cocina. A lo que Serena no pudo evitar reírse.- ¡Auch! -Se quejó.

Delia: ¡Deja de asustar a la pobre chica! -Volvió a darle con el trapo.- Perdónale Serena, mi hijo suele ser muy malvado… A veces es necesario tener mano firme con él porque…

Satoshi: ¡Mamá! -Se escuchaba la ya floja risa de Serena.

Delia: Es verdad. Haces muchas travesuras.

Satoshi: Se sentó en el suelo a lo indio refunfuñando. Cruzó los brazos.- Ya no soy un niño… -La risa de Serena aumentó.

Delia: Sí, por eso debes dejar a tu amiga tranquila. No la asustes con estas cosas… -Delia se dio cuenta del gran cambio en la vestimenta de Serena.- ¿Y esa ropa cielo?  
Serena: O, bueno… -Secándose las lágrimas.- Es una ropa que me he comprado para ir a Alola. Me han dicho que es una región muy calurosa.

Delia: Ya veo… ¡Estás guapísima cielo!  
Serena: Muchas gracias. -Sonrió.

Serena llevaba una vestimenta ligera, muy apropiada para lugares calurosos y secos. En su cabeza, llevaba un pañuelo muy fino de color azul. En el centro, este tenía de decoración el dibujo en blanco de una pokéball. Su camiseta, era corta. Ideal para el calor, ésta era pequeña, y era ideal para asomar el ombligo. Tenía una atadura moderna en el lateral izquierdo de su torso que lo hacía aún más veraniega. Era de color azul con una serie de líneas horizontales de color blanco que la hacía más alegre. Sus pantalones, eran los típicos vaqueros cortos de verano que tenían una que otra rotura de decoración. Sus zapatillas, resaltaban la vestimenta, eran las playeras blancas típicas del verano con finas líneas azules que formaban el dibujo de una pokéball en los laterales. Su suela, era fina y negra.  
Delia: ¿Seguro que esa vestimenta tan bonita es por la región de Alola? O… -Miró a Satoshi.- ¿Hay otros motivos…?

Serena: Se sonrojó.- No-no sé de qué me habla… -Ante esta respuesta, Delia le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.  
Delia: Que acababa de ver el resto de bolsas.- ¿Y todo eso que has comprado cielo?

Serena: Bueno… -Miró a Satoshi.- ¡Satoshi! -El nombrado miró a su compañera.- Toma, esto es para ti… -Se sonrojó.

Satoshi: ¿Has comprado algo para mí? -Se sorprendió.- No hacía falta Serena…

Serena: ¡Claro que sí! -Abrió la bolsa.- Mira. Te he comprado un conjunto para Alola. -Le enseñó la vestimenta un poco insegura.- ¿Te… gusta?  
Satoshi: Sí, parece bonita.

Delia: ¿Por qué no te la pruebas, a ver qué tal te queda?

Satoshi: Sí, tienes razón -Cogió la ropa de Serena.- Ahora vengo…- Satoshi se adentró en su casa y empezó a probarse el conjunto de Serena. Afuera, se hizo un gran silencio, que, según pasó el tiempo, se fue haciendo aún más incómodo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, por fin, Satoshi salió del gran edificio.

Satoshi: Siento la tardanza, ¿qué tal me veo? -Satoshi hizo una pose inconsciente girando parte de su torso hacia un lateral.

El conjunto de Satoshi constaba de una gorra negra, muy distinta a todas las anteriores que se había puesto, con un dibujo blanco de una pokéball. Parecía que ese pequeño dibujo se había convertido en el diseño favorito de los jóvenes.

Su camiseta, era corta y veraniega. Era blanca, con líneas negras horizontales. Sencilla, pero muy cómoda. Su fina tela permitía que todo el aire del exterior se pudiera filtrar en el interior. Dándole al protagonista una sensación de aire fresco muy agradable.

Los pantalones, eran, como su camiseta, de tela fina. Eran de color negro, y, esta vez, no eran largos, sino cortos. Le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Serena había escogido unos pantalones con una gran flexibilidad porque sabía de sobra lo que le encantaba a su amigo recorrer lugares peligrosos y hacer escalada.

Sus zapatillas, eran negras, y bastante más pequeñas que las anteriores. No desprendían mucho calor. Eran de color negro y, su suela, un tanto gruesa, era de color blanco.

Serena: ¡Te queda muy bien! -Entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió alegremente.

Satoshi: Gracias Serena. La verdad me gusta mucho… Tienes buen gusto. -Serena se sonrojó.

Delia: ¿Te ha gustado? Vaya… Eso nunca me lo llegaste a decir a mí…

Satoshi: Mamá, a mí me gustaba la ropa que me regalabas. -Intentó arreglarlo.-

Delia: Cariño, no hace falta que te expliques. De todas formas es normal. Está claro que no tenemos los mismos gustos…

Satoshi: Bueno mamá, no te deprimas por eso. No serás muy buena con la ropa, pero tu cocina sigue siendo la que más aprecio.

Delia: (Empiezo a dudarlo) -Pensó, recordando lo acontecido en el desayuno.

Satoshi: Bueno mamá, ¿cuándo parte el avión hacia allí?

Delia: Pues es mañana por la mañana, así que, tendréis que acostaros temprano.

Satoshi: Aún es pronto mamá, a penas son las 19:50h

Delia: Tú sabrás, el vuelo es a las 07:15h

Satoshi: De todas formas apenas hemos despertado de la siesta. No nos agobies mamá…

Delia: Tienes razón. ¡Pero a las 22:30 h a la cama! ¿he?

Satoshi: Sí, mamá… Venga, Serena. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Así conoces un poco mejor mi pueblo.- Le sonrió.

Serena: Está bien. Pero regresemos pronto a tu casa. No quiero enfadar a tu madre…

Satoshi: no te preocupes por eso. Venga, vámonos…

Delia: ¡Tener cuidado! ¡No habléis con personas desconocidas!

Satoshi: sí, mamá… -Satoshi no podía creerse que, después de una vida entera viajando solo, su madre, por salir 5 minutos de casa le siguiera diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Durante el largo paseo, al joven prota no le dejaba de asomar por su mente miles de cosas sobre Alola. Estaba muy emocionado por llegar a aquel lugar. ¿Qué es lo que le esperará en esa Región tan misteriosa? ¿Cómo serán los retos? ¿Y los nuevos Pokémon? ¿Cuál será el lugar misterioso que su madre le mencionó, según una leyenda de Alola? Miles de preguntas rondaban por la mente del protagonista. Cada vez, se le hacía más difícil ignorar sus más gratas emociones, a pesar de que estuvo pasando un buen rato junto con su compañera, Serena, de sus últimos momentos, en su Región natal.  
Serena: Satoshi, ¿no estás emocionado? Iremos a una gran Región llena de misterios… ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

Satoshi: Que no pudo ignorar el comentario de su gran amiga.- Sí, tienes razón. ¡Estoy impaciente por llegar! ¡Quiero ver a esos nuevos Pokémon, ver los nuevos paisajes, los retos, conocer a esos líderes tan misteriosos… Los Pokémon climatizados… -Tras escuchar una lista de infinidad de deseos del joven, Serena, sonrió al joven con una cara que juntaba ternura, y alegría. Estaba muy feliz de ver a su amigo eufórico y alegre. Pero, de lo que se sentía aún más feliz, era, de que iba a estar junto a su gran compañero, por mucho más tiempo.  
Serena: ¡Satoshi! - Le interrumpió emocionada.- ¡Tenemos que explorar cada rincón de esa región! Solo con imaginar las pruebas tan chulas que nos harán cuando lleguemos allí me da ganas de experimentarlo todo! ¿No te haría ilusión ir a fabricar medicinas o buscar objetos misteriosos? ¡Imagina si nos piden hacer eso! - Dijo mientras daba saltos de alegría.

Satoshi: ¡Pues claro! -Asintió elevando uno de sus brazos y cerrando el puño.- ¡Me haría muchísima ilusión hacer todas esas cosas! Sobre todo si es contigo Serena… -Sonrió.

Serena: Tras oír esto, se sonrojó bastante. - (¿Qué? ¿Ha dicho que le gustaría hacer todas esas cosas en Alola conmigo? Satoshi… ¿No me digas que tú me…) -Pensó la alocada chica.

Satoshi: … Porque Citron y Eureka eran un poco lentos y no me dejaban ir a mi ritmo. Pero tú eres la compañera perfecta para viajar a esa región y hacer esas pruebas. -Le guiñó un ojo, y elevó el pulgar de la mano izquierda.

Serena: Le sonrió, escondiendo un poco de decepción.- (Bueno Satoshi, no importa que todavía no sientas nada por mí. Me alegra saber que aún quieres viajar conmigo… Veo que la promesa que hicimos el día que casi desapareces en la Cueva de los Reflejos la has estado manteniendo hasta ahora… Satoshi, te prometo que no te defraudaré, seré la mejor compañera para ti en esa región. Por ahora, no me importa ocultarte lo que siento. Estoy segura de que algún día tendré la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. Espero, que para ese día, me mires con otros ojos…) -Su cara, tras pensar esto, cambió considerablemente. Esta vez no le miraba decepcionada, ahora, era una mirada esperanzadora y tierna. Ver a su compañero seguir hablando emocionado de todo lo que quería hacer en esa región le hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día, el sueño de Serena, llega a cumplirse… Pero eso, es algo que tenemos que comprobar con el paso del tiempo…

Hablando de sueños… Hay dos personas en concreto que aún no se han rendido con su gran sueño…

Jessie: ¿Lo has oído? Ese mocoso se va a ir a otra región… -Escondidos en los árboles que adornaban el pequeño pueblo, los dos villanos, vigilaban todos los movimientos de los dos jóvenes.  
James: Sí, y justo cuando iba a pensar darme unas vacaciones…  
Jessie: ¿No le basta con ganar la Liga? Ah… -Suspiró.- Tiene que irse a otra región para hacer más travesuras…

Meowth: Si no fueras tan vieja esto no te pasarí… -De repente una enorme suela se marcó en la cara del pequeño gato parlanchín. Su cara, empezó a enrojecerse.

Jessie: Me da igual lo que digas Meowth… ¡Ese Pikachu va a ser nuestro! Me da igual los años que tengamos que esperar para capturarlo… ¡Le hicimos una promesa a Giovanni y la vamos a cumplir!  
James: ¡Ese es el espíritu Jessie! Tú pasa de este degenerado… ¿No ves que está frustrado porque Giovanni le cambió por su gran Persian…? -La cara de James se llenó de arañazos un tanto profundos. Parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a sangrar la cara. El escozor empezó a asomar.

Meowth: ¡Ese Persian asqueroso dejará de tener protagonismo cuando consigamos el Pikachu del maldito mocoso…! Y cuando lo haga, ¡os callaré la boca a los dos!  
James: ¿Quién te dice que tendrás todo el protagonismo, bestia inmunda?  
Meowth: Yo, por supuesto. El más hábil de todo el grupo. El único que piensa buenos planes y que os fabrica las mejores máquinas.

Jessie: ¡Oye! ¡Tú nunca piensas en algo bueno! Siempre nos fastidias los planes a los dos…

James: Es verdad. Por tu manía de querer llevarte todo el mérito nos has perjudicado la mayor parte de las veces… Incluso cuando nuestro Gran Jefe contaba con nosotros…

Meowth: ¡Yo no soy el que fastidia los planes! Es esta vieja, que siempre quiere hacerse la protagonista de todo!

Jessie: ¡Que no me llames vieja!  
James: Pues ahora que lo dices Meowth… Jessie nos ha fastidia la mayor parte de las veces por querer hacer las cosas solo para salir ella beneficiada… Sus manías son un asco…  
Jessie: ¡Retira eso! ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto! ¡Solo quiero lo mejor para nuestro equipo!  
James: Pero mira que es hipócrita… Sabes perfectamente que lo haces por ti misma… Jamás piensas en lo demás.

Jessie: ¿Y tú qué? Tus estúpidos planes nos han llevado al fracaso absoluto. Nunca haces nada útil… Fabricas cosas de mala calidad y no colaboras. Solo piensas en tus malditas chapas.

James: ¡Oye, no te metas con mis chapas! Por si no lo recuerdas tú plan hizo que perdiera muchas de ellas una vez…

Bueno, parece que a este trío les queda un buen rato para discutir…

Satoshi y su amiga, Serena, viajarán a la región de Alola la mañana siguiente. ¿Cuáles serán sus primeras reacciones al llegar a la primera isla? ¿Qué personas se cruzaran en sus vidas? ¿Cuáles serán las nuevas aventuras que experimentarán en la Región de Alola?

Todo esto, en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…


End file.
